<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Missing In Action by roy_writes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23653984">Missing In Action</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/roy_writes/pseuds/roy_writes'>roy_writes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Hurt Sugawara Koushi, I'm Sorry, Karasuno Family, Sad Sawamura Daichi, Team Dad Sawamura Daichi, Team Mom Sugawara Koushi, Trapped</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:42:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23653984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/roy_writes/pseuds/roy_writes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A whumpee is pinned down by collapsed rubble. They’re unable to make much noise besides groans of pain, but they can hear people searching around them.<br/>-Tumblr Prompt-</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>149</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Missing In Action</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I cried while writing this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dirt and dust filled Suga’s lungs as he tried to squirm out from under what was crushing him. Questions were flying around his head. What had happened? Why was he here? Why was it so hard to breathe? Why did his eyes hurt when he opened them? And most importantly, where was his team and were they okay?</p>
<p>Something above him shifted and he froze as the weight crushing him readjusted. He could free one leg, but it could cause the stuff above him to collapse on him, crushing him and most likely killing him.</p>
<p>He racked his brain, trying to remember anything at all. He went over what he knew to himself.</p>
<p>My name is Sugawara, and I play setter on the Karasuno Volleyball Club. My number is 2. My team is composed of Daichi, Asahi, Nishinoya, Tanaka, Ennoshita, Kinoshita, Narita, Kageyama, Hinata, Tsukishima, and Tadashi. Coach Ukai, Takeda, Kyoko, and Yachi help manage and train the team. We were on a bus. We were going to-.</p>
<p>Suga’s train of thought faltered. Where were they going? He racked his brain trying to remember anything about today. He knew he was on a bus with his volleyball club. He knew he was sitting next to Daichi. Maybe Daichi was here with him?</p>
<p>Suga tried to call out to Daichi and was surprised when all that came out was a whimper of pain.</p>
<p>The only response Suga received was silence.</p>
<p>===========================</p>
<p>Daichi was having a fun time playing the self-blame game, after all, it was his fault Suga went missing. Suga was sleeping and Daichi carefully moved him against the window to not wake him while the team walked across the road to the McDonald’s across the street for bathroom breaks and a snack. Daichi knew Suga was doing good, or else he would have been awake, but he knew what Suga would want when he was awake.</p>
<p>The team was in the middle of ordering their snacks when there was a small rumble, a large crash, screaming, and the alarm of a bus.</p>
<p>The building being constructed behind the bus parking has collapsed on top of the bus. Coach and Takeda started taking roll call, but Daichi was already running. He heard incoherent screaming that he thought was him while the team gathered around and tried to calm him down.</p>
<p>Takeda put his hands on his shoulders and looked him in the eyes while Coach instructed him to take deep breaths. He needed to calm down or he’d pass out. Everyone was looking at him with concern.</p>
<p>“Daichi, what’s wrong? Talk to me.” Takeda ordered.</p>
<p>“Su-Suga was, he was, Suga was sleeping on, on the bus. He was, asleep, he didn’t, didn’t go in with us. I left Suga on the, on the bus so he could sleep. Suga’s inside the bus!”</p>
<p>The team got way too quiet, and he heard the sounds of other members start to cry and piled on top of him, smothering him in hugs and tears.</p>
<p>When the Fire and Rescue Squad arrived, the Volleyball Club insisted they could help move the rubble, and Daichi explained they had a member who was in the bus that had been crushed. The Chief of the Rescue Squad nodded and instructed the members on what to do, and paired them up and put them in groups with firefighters. The Chief asked if they had a way to contact their missing friend, when Daichi got the idea.</p>
<p>=============================</p>
<p>Suga wasn’t aware of how long he had been trapped and still couldn’t remember where the team had been going. Something lit up, blinding Suga from the darkness he was used to. He moved his head in the direction of the light and tried to stretch his arms to it. He whimpered as he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder and lower neck, but continued trying to reach the phone. His finger barely made contact with the case, but enough contact to scoot the phone closer to him. Suga took a breath and stretched again, slowly but surely dragging the phone towards him until it was beside him. He picked it up and layed it on his chest, attempting to take deep breaths to calm down. He was finding it difficult to breathe through the dust.</p>
<p>His hand shook as he looked at the phone he had grabbed. It was Daichi’s and the clock said it was 12:38 pm. He smiled as he typed in the passcode. It took him four tries to type it in correctly with his shaking hand and he checked the notifications.</p>
<p>Missed Call: Coach Ukai</p>
<p>He grinned and pressed Call Back.</p>
<p>A robotic voice came over the speaker, “In order to make a call to this number, please go somewhere with a signal. If you are unable to do so and it is an emergency, contact help by dialing 911. Beeeeep.”</p>
<p>Suga sighed in defeat and tried to take a deep breath to calm himself. What could he do to alert the others to where he was? He looked at Daichi’s phone. An idea appeared. He changed Coach’s ringtone. That way, if Daichi heard the phone he’d know someone had changed it. And Suga was sure he was alone under the rubble.</p>
<p>Suga wasn’t sure why his chest and side hurt so much. He wasn’t bleeding as far as he was aware, but his legs had remained pinned for so long he could no longer feel them. He was desperately wishing he had moved his one leg when he had the chance to. He groaned in pain and started coughing. Suga felt something wet come out of his mouth.</p>
<p>This is the worst time for me to start throwing up. Dammit.</p>
<p>He heard a voice faintly above him. “Suga? It’s Daichi! Can you hear me? Make a noise if you can! Suga?”</p>
<p>Suga groaned in pain again, but it wasn’t loud enough to hear through the rubble, because Daichi’s voice had faded soon after.</p>
<p>=============================</p>
<p>It had been two hours since the collapse and the Volleyball club and Rescue Squad had been systematically moving the rubble in a way that would not cause it to collapse, in case Suga was under their location. Daichi was starting to panic.</p>
<p>“What if he’s dead? Oh, god, what if I killed Suga?”</p>
<p>“Daichi, Suga will be fine. You’ll see. He’s not dead.” Takeda was trying his best to comfort the crying Captain.</p>
<p>“But we don’t know that, Takeda! What if he was crushed, or maybe he can’t breathe? If he dies, it’ll be my fault! I thought it’d be okay to let him sleep! We were getting snacks!”</p>
<p>“Daichi, you need to calm down! You’ll pass out! And stop blaming yourself, you’re not responsible for everything. Nobody would be able to handle the stress of taking care of everything without help, especially a child like you.” Takeda kept his voice steady, and held onto the shaking boy. “Go call out his name again, maybe you’ll hear something.”</p>
<p>Daichi shakily got up on his feet and walked off, calling out Suga’s name through tears. He’d made it halfway through the rubble and was near the top when he took out Coach’s phone and dialed the team’s phones, which had all been left on the bus.</p>
<p>He started by calling Suga’s phone. If it had been in his pocket, he should have been able to reach it. He faintly heard ringing and climbed to where it was loudest, before dialing another phone. The last phone he called was his own. He froze. Coach’s ringtone had been a recording of him yelling at Hinata and Kageyama for fighting, because Daichi though it had been a hilarious moment, but now it was a song. It was the song that was playing at the first Volleyball game he and Suga played in together. We Are the Champions by Queen. He smiled.</p>
<p>Daichi thought about calling to someone for help, but decided against it. He was almost to the top of the pile. Any extra weight might cause the rubble to collapse. And if Suga was under there…</p>
<p>Daichi carefully moved a piece to make a hole big enough for him to crawl into, but small enough to not be noticeable and shift the pile and slithered inside the pocket of air. He turned on the flashlight to the phone. Suga was laying, his body halfway crushed under a rubble piece, and oh god. Beside his face was a puddle of blood. Daichi set down the phone and carefully cradled Suga’s head in his lap. Suga whimpered in pain.</p>
<p>“Hey, Suga, it’s Daichi. I’m here. I’m going to check you out for injuries and see if I can try to free your legs, okay.”</p>
<p>Daichi used the flashlight to check Suga’s eyes, head, and neck for injuries. “No head or neck injuries, Suga, you’re doing good.”</p>
<p>Another whimper of pain came from the silver haired child.</p>
<p>“Shhhhhhhhhh, don’t worry. I’m going to have to lift your shirt to check for injures on your abdomen and chest, okay.” Daichi attempted to soothe Suga.</p>
<p>He carefully lifted the shirt and gasped, getting out the small first aid kit he’d been given. He took out the scissors and cut Suga’s shirt off, careful not to move him. Suga groaned.</p>
<p>“Hey, Suga, can you hear me? It’s Daichi. Don’t worry. I’m here. I’ve got you. I’m not going to leave you.” Daichi took Suga’s hand. “Squeeze my hand if you can hear me, okay.”</p>
<p>A small squeeze. “Yay! Good job, Suga! I’ve got to continue checking for injuries.”</p>
<p>Daichi slowly removed the shirt from his friend and gasped. “Oh god, this is bad.”</p>
<p>==============================</p>
<p>Asahi was moving rubble when Coach ran up to him, completely out of breath. “Asahi- have, have you, seen Daichi?”</p>
<p>“No. Why?”</p>
<p>“He’s missing. Nobody can find him. It’s been 30 minutes. He was supposed to be looking for Suga, and he disappeared.”</p>
<p>“Does he have your phone still?”</p>
<p>“He should, but he’s not answering. If he found Suga or something that would help he was supposed to call for someone. He just disappeared.”</p>
<p>Asahi’s eyes widened, “I’m the next one in charge if Captain and Co-Captain are unable to be at practice. Gather the team and I’ll inform them of the situation.”</p>
<p>Coach nodded and sprinted off.</p>
<p>It took 5 minutes for the team to gather together. Asahi took a breath. “We have a small situation, that’s actually not that small of a situation?”</p>
<p>“Where’s Daichi?” Nishinoya’s voice came from the side.</p>
<p>“Daichi’s missing. He was supposed to be looking for Suga. He had Coach’s phone to stay in contact because he insisted on working alone. It’s been almost 45 minutes and we’ve had Coach and Takeda searching the other groups and nearby areas. Nobody can find him. He won’t answer Coach’s phone. We’ve lost contact with Daichi. While you’re looking for Suga, make sure to look for Daichi. Spread the information to your firefighter groups. Until we get Suga and Daichi back and unharmed, all information gets passed to either me, Coach, or Takeda, or a firefighter. They can talk to each other with walkie-talkies and spread out the information. That is all.”</p>
<p>The team went back to their groups, more melancholy than ever, and spread the message. Daichi was missing.</p>
<p>==============================</p>
<p>Daichi was panicking. He’d been panicking for almost an hour now. From mid-chest to the bottom of his abdomen was a huge bruise covering Suga’s body. He knew what this meant. There had been no way it was from the rubble. He was pinned from the upper thigh and down, and if a piece of rubble had fallen on Suga, it would have crushed his organs and killed him almost instantly. That meant this bruising was from internal bleeding. Daichi kept making sure that Suga was breathing, although his breaths were more shallow and shakey now. Daichi had no idea what to do if someone had internal bleeding. He knew if the lungs started to fill it would cause him to drown in his own blood, internally.</p>
<p>Daichi took a deep breath and cleared his head. What did he know about internal bleeding? He knew it would require surgery to properly fix it, and if he relieved the pressure in the wrong area, Suga would lose too much blood. Suga would die if Daichi made even the smallest mistake.</p>
<p>Daichi took a deep breath and tried to pinpoint where the origin of the bleeding was. Suga gasped in pain when Daichi’s hand touched his chest towards where the bottom of the lungs would be.</p>
<p>“Dai…chi…”</p>
<p>“Hey, Suga. You’re awake. How you feeling?”</p>
<p>“Like crap. I couldn’t call from your phone. Sorry.”</p>
<p>“It’s okay. Don’t apologize. It’s weird that the emergency contacts didn’t work.”</p>
<p>“Emergency contacts?” Suga closed his eyes and Daichi tapped his forehead to keep him awake.</p>
<p>“Yeah, if you press the Emergency Call button, then you can call and message your emergency contacts without have phone service.” Daichi explained. “Didn’t you use it?”</p>
<p>Suga shook his head.</p>
<p>Daichi smiled. “Then we’re saved. We can get in contact. I have Coach’s phone and I know he has Takeda as an Emergency Contact!”</p>
<p>===============================</p>
<p>It was 5:45 pm, and the Volleyball Club had met up with Takeda and Coach Ukai to eat dinner, which had been ordered from the McDonald’s across the street. Nishinoya was the first one to finish eating, and he was about to get up when Takeda’s phone lit up. Everyone froze. Takeda answered the phone and put it on Speaker so everyone could hear it.</p>
<p>“Hello, this is Takeda. Who is this?”</p>
<p>There was a moment of static and Coach waved over a firefighter to listen with them.</p>
<p>“Hello, this is Takeda. Who is calling?”</p>
<p>“It’s Daichi.”</p>
<p>Everybody froze and the firefighter called the others over to their location.</p>
<p>“Daichi, it’s Coach Ukai, where are you?”</p>
<p>“I found Suga, and Coach…”</p>
<p>“I’m listening kid. The entire team and rescue squad is listening.”</p>
<p>“Call for an ambulance. It’s really bad.”</p>
<p>“Alright, kid, I’ll walk you through what to tell me, but first, tell me what you know.” Ukai’s voice was on edge. He didn’t want to know how bad “really bad” was.</p>
<p>“I’ve checked Suga for head and neck injuries, and he’s clear. His legs were crushed but I freed them, they’re not broken, I checked. The piece that was crushing him was supported by some other pieces of rubble. It was just too hard for Suga to get out of on his own.”</p>
<p>“Okay, kid, it all sounds good so far. Whats the bad part?”</p>
<p>“Coach, Suga, he-. Well, Suga’s got internal bleeding coming from his mid-chest to lower abdomen, and his sides.”</p>
<p>It got silent.</p>
<p>“Daichi, this is Kageyama. Please repeat that last bit.”</p>
<p>“Suga’s bleeding internally. His lungs have started to fill with blood, I think, he’s been throwing up blood for about- SUGA-!”</p>
<p>“KID! DAICHI! WHAT’S HAPPENING! TALK TO ME!” Coach was screaming at the phone.</p>
<p>Static was the only response they got.</p>
<p>An ambulance with a triage team and field surgeon from the nearby military base were on stand-by 5 minutes later, at the scene with everything ready for Suga and a second ambulance to check out Daichi for injuries. The phone had been silent for about 10 minutes now, and the team was getting extremely anxious and worried.</p>
<p>“I’m back guys.” Daichi’s voice came over the phone speaker.</p>
<p>“What happened?”</p>
<p>“Suga collapsed. He’s still breathing. I found and emergency whistle while I climbed through the bus window trying to find a blanket for Suga. I’ll be blowing the whistle to alert you of our location.”</p>
<p>Takeda relayed the information to the chief and the paramedics and the first shrill whistle came through the air. The Rescue Squad altered their courses to get to center faster.</p>
<p>==============================</p>
<p>Daichi blew the whistle 60 times. 1 whistle every 30 seconds. It took 30 minutes for a firefighter to find them. And about 5 minutes to secure Suga to the firefighter to get lifted out. Daichi heard the yelling of the other teams working together to save Suga. And waited for Suga’s ambulance to leave for the hospital before allowing anyone to come help him.</p>
<p>When Daichi came out from the rubble, it was 7:53 pm. Almost 6 ½ hours since they had arrived at the McDonald’s. A new bus had already arrived for them and Daichi had clicked everyone’s bags together and grabbed their phones before leaving, so everybody had their things back. He tried to insist that he was fine and didn’t need medical attention, but when Takeda mentioned they had gotten a room big enough for both Suga and Daichi to be roommates at the hospital, he reluctantly agreed. Daichi climbed into the back of the ambulance, Takeda drove the Volleyball Team bus behind it, and Coach went with the fire and rescue squad to buy sleeping bags and pillows for the team, since Takeda and Coach had to stay with Suga and Daichi, and the team couldn’t leave the hospital without one of the adults.</p>
<p>Suga had to go in for emergency surgery, but the doctors said he’d been lucky. His lungs were good until the phone call. He’d moved to far something had punctured his lungs. If it’d happened before Daichi had been there, Suga would have died. They also learned that the bruise was not from internal bleeding, but instead from being thrown out of the bus, and rolling along concrete, which had been referred to as “Blunt Force Trauma.”</p>
<p>Suga was expected to make a full recovery, but he wouldn’t be able to play until the 3rd game of the Volleyball season, which was in 2 months, to ensure he was healing properly and that his lungs would be fine undergoing the stress of playing.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>